Slenderman: 8 Pages of Ecstasy Part II
by HidingFromSlender
Summary: Slender's conquest continues in a lust for love, passion and souls.


Bane sat at his kitchen table, clasping and unclasping his thick, meaty fingers. He returned home to find his wife gone earlier that evening. She knew better than to leave the house without at least leaving something in the oven for him. He had made her well aware of his expectations after they were married and, on the rare event that dinner wasn't ready for him when he got home, he reminded her why it would be in her best interest to make sure it was. To him, their marriage worked. She never crossed him, never spoke back, and with that he was satisfied. Her absence infuriated him. He paced the kitchen for what felt like hours, waiting for her to return home. He decided he'd pass the time and diffuse his temper so that he could stand it by settling down in his lounge chair in the living room and turning on the Atlanta Falcons game.

Bane awoke with a start, shielding his eyes from the sun shining in on his face from the living room window. It took him a few seconds to shake himself awake, at which point he remembered the situation of the night before. He jumped up and thundered to the bedroom, expecting to find his wife asleep in their bed. When he didn't find her there, he searched the rest of the house and became furious when he couldn't find her. He picked up the phone and called the police to report her missing.

"My wife is gone. She hasn't been home since last night. She never leaves." He growled into the phone. He tried to keep his temper in check so that the police would take him seriously and follow up on his concerns as soon as possible. They took down his information and her description, and promised him that they would do their best to try and track her down. Bane put the phone back on the receiver and exhaled.

"Bitch…" he mumbled.

"Let's see what kind of Valentine's date I can find on here…" the young, pretty blonde exclaimed as she opened up a local dating website's webpage. Working as much as she did allowed little time for meeting anyone, and she decided that this year, she didn't want to spend Valentine's Day alone with her laptop. She wasn't looking for anything serious, just some company for the evening. As she browsed profiles, one caught her eye of a well dressed man's silhouette against a sunset.

"Here we go… Tall, Dark, Handsome and Quiet…" she smiled to herself, reading out his headline. His profile wasn't particularly populated, but she liked the look of his picture. For what she was looking for, someone who didn't say much wasn't going to be a problem for her. She took a deep breath and clicked on "Send Message."

"Hey handsome, looking for some Valentine's plans tomorrow?" She typed. After she clicked send, she got up to make herself a cup of tea and was surprised to see a reply from him waiting for her when she sat back down.

"That was quick," she thought, opening it up. The message was simple. "8pm, Deepwood Elementary." She smiled. She wrote back that she'd meet him there. She was a bit curious as to why he wanted to meet at a elementary school, but figured that it seemed like a relatively safe place and started thinking about what she was going to wear.

At 7:50, she pulled up to the dark elementary school and parked in the parking lot. A few deep breaths was all she needed to feel ready to get out of the car. She'd talked herself up for this all day and her nerves had long since dissolved. "Here we go," she said to herself, feeling the old familiar butterflies of excitement associated with a first date. She'd put on her shortest, sexiest black dress and tall, sleek heels, and made sure her smoky eyes and soft, shiny hair were immaculate. She opened the door to the school when she didn't see anyone waiting outside and let herself in. Motion sensors lit her way as she stepped inside.

"Hello? It's Amy…" she called out. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a shadow moving down a hallway to her right and walked that way, growing more excited by the second. As she turned into the hallway, she saw a teddy bear with a bow hanging from the wall. "Isn't that sweet…" she thought. She certainly wasn't expecting romance, but was pleased with it nonetheless. She collected the teddy bear off of the wall and continued down the hall with a sly smile on her face. She could play his game. If she was being honest with herself, his hard-to-get approach was already making racy thoughts speed through her mind. She was starting to envision dark corners, lusty groping and passionate cries. She momentarily closed her eyes and continued on in her quest to find her mysterious date. She passed through what appeared to be the art classroom and then a room full of long tables, and found another teddy bear sitting on the teacher's desk. She picked it up and grasped it tightly, her arousal growing.

"I'm going to have to make one of these teddy bears satisfy me if you don't soon…" she purred, walking back towards the door. As she looked out into the hallway, she spotted him at the far end of the corridor. She was immediately surprised at how tall he was. As he was a good 20 yards away, she couldn't quite make out his pale features, so began walking towards him. As she neared him, in a moment of shyness she looked down at the teddy bears she was holding. When she directed her gaze back at him, he was gone.

"Where did you go?" she called out, looking around. She went in the direction of another room at the end of the corridor where she suspected he'd gone into. She didn't find him, however she did find another teddy bear sitting on one of the 3 long benches in the room. Not 3 seconds after she picked it up, she sensed a presence behind her.

"I was wondering when you were going to stop running…" she said throatily, smiling to herself. She was going to turn around, but felt his long fingers make their way along her waist. They ran up her back and came to rest on her shoulder blades. His fingers seemed to shoot hot waves of pleasure through her skin and she found herself allowing him to bend her torso forward, as he pressed himself up against her from behind. She felt his fingertips trace the back of her thighs and gently lift up her skirt. Like a mixed bolt of pain and pleasure, he pushed his slenderness deep inside her and wrapped his fingers tightly around her waist. He sucked in her breath in a short gasp, not at all expecting what had just happened but finding herself enjoying it. His thrusts were slow, deep and powerful, and with every one he'd wrap his arms tighter around her. She moaned with every push, relishing in the combination of romantic embrace and animalistic penetration. It became so encompassing she felt as though he'd grown extra arms and was embracing her with all of them. As she came closer to her peak, she let him know, and seconds before she exploded, her turned her around. She stared at the blank face and the sheer terror she felt forced her orgasm to overpower her. She only enjoyed it briefly before life escaped her.


End file.
